The Great Konoha Disaster
by Narusaku1357
Summary: See the disaster from both Naruto and Sakura's expierience. First Sakura. Waking up in a hspital from being in a coma for 2 months is scary. Then Naruto. Evacuating people can be tough, but in the end...it all works out...
1. Sakura Haruno

**Now...i dont know where this idea came from...it just did.  
It was really hard for me to write the attack part, because honestly...I love Ino, and Tsunade...not as much as Naruto Sakura, Kiba and Sai, but they're on my top ten list.**

1-Naruto  
2-Sakura  
3-Kiba  
4-Sai  
5-Sasuke  
6-Ino----SEE?!  
7-Tsunade----SEE?!  
8-Karin  
9-Itachi  
10-Sasuke

Sasuke's only in two spot's becasue i love him and hate him...it's weird...

Anyway...i thought it was very emotional as i wrote it and i hope you feel emotion too. Im still not a very experienced writer so you might not feel it. I feel really bad for killing so many people.

Enjoy^^  


**

* * *

**

A doctor with brown hair walked into a patient's room with a few nurses. Behind them was a man with glasses and a notebook. He had come to see this patient but learned that she was in a coma. He didn't care; he just needed to see this girl. This kunoichi that had survived the disaster. "Like I said…" The doctor started as they circled the girl's bed. "She won't be able to respond…let alone answer your questions."

The man with the glasses nodded and took a chair next to the girl. "I realize that, I just need to talk to her. I know she can hear me. Even though she isn't awake." He said. The Doctor nodded and asked the nurses to kindly leave. "Can you give me information about this girl…other then the fact that she's the only found survivor."

The doctor nodded once again and walked closer to the man. "Her name is Sakura Haruno." He told him. "She's 18 years old and was found in a coma 2 months ago right after the attack. Her father is alive only because he lives outside of the village and her mother had died during the attack. She was one of the best Medic ninja in the leaf and was the apprentice of the 5th Hokage."

"Thank You…" The man muttered as he set his hand on his chin. The pinkette in the bed before him saw many things that fateful night and he needed to know them. Being an investigator ninja…he had to know what happened and who had attacked their neighboring village. She was a survivor….a survivor of The Great Konaha Disaster. "Sakura-san…" He began as the doctor stayed put. "I know you're not going to respond to anything so I'll just talk to you."

Sakura gave no response; the only thing that had changed was that her chest went up then down from her breathing. "My name is Domo Hizamashi. I am an investigator ninja and I am here to question you about what you saw that horrible night in Konaha. Or…at least I was…" Domo let out a sigh. "Amongst the bodies, you were found in a coma….from what I heard. I also want to tell you about a few bodies never even being found. There may or may not be other survivors out there, but we haven't seen or heard from any at all."

Domo pushed his glasses back and looked up. Sakura's eyes were still shut while she breathed into the mask that covered her mouth and nose. He let out another sigh and continued after the doctor handed him a file. "It say's in here that you knew quiet a lot of people…." He paused for a moment as he turned the page. "Even……the 9 tailed jinchuuriki…Naruto Uzumaki—"

At the moment Naruto's name was said the pinkette flinched with a slight gasp. Domo immediately stood up and looked at the doctor. "It was nothing…" The doctor muttered as he walked to the other side of the bed. "Probably a reaction to the medicine…or she's having a dream." He started looking at the equipment that kept the girl alive while Domo looked at her face.

'Was she close to this Naruto boy….' He thought. 'Did she….love him?' Domo silently shook his head and shut the file. "Well Doctor, I'll be taking my leave. When she wakes up I'll be back to finally ask my questions." He told him. The doctor smiled and nodded. Then they both gave each other a slight bow before Domo left.

"Good night Haruno-san…" The doctor muttered as he walked around the bed. He smiled and set his finger on the light switch. "I hope you wake up soon, you have a lot of things to learn…." His smile shrunk and he shut the light off. "And tell…."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes only to meet the dark blue sky that was called the night. The stars were bright and shining up in the heavens like they always did. Yawning, she sat up and stretched. "Must have dozed off…" She muttered as she rubbed her right eye. She glanced around the field she sat in and looked at the destroyed tress. "Training really gets me tired…"

The pinkette stood up after a moment and started walking. Then something stopped her. She brought her hand up and clamped it down on her nose. "Oh…What's that smell…" She muttered as she kept walking. "It…reeks" Sakura walked all the way back to her village and seemed to notice the smell get stronger. She stepped through the gate and immediately stopped in her tracks.

"What….what's going on here?" Sakura asked the empty air. In the streets ahead; there were people lying in it, face down. There were also people leaning against the buildings. She ran over to the nearest man and lifted him up to check his vitals. "Are you alright?" She asked as she flipped the man over. The pinkette gasped as soon as she saw his face. It looked horrible. Then the stench of death filled the air around her. "Ah! He's dead!" She yelped as she stood up, after dropping him.

Sakura looked around in a panic and looked at the other people. They all were making the same face. Like they had died choking. "What's happening—" An explosion was sounded from behind her and she jumped forward in surprise. She glanced over as rubble from the building flew and noticed a ninja appear on the non destroyed part of its roof. At first she thought it was a friend…until she saw the gas mask. "Gas mask?!" The pinkette yelped in surprise. Then she looked at the closest body. "It…It was a gas that killed these people."

"There! A survivor!" The masked ninja yelled as he pointed. Sakura gasped as more masked ninja's appeared. "Kill her now! She's immune to the gas!" He then yelled as he jumped down into the street. The only thing Sakura could think of was running, and that's what she did. Immune to the gas? How could she be? She was just like everyone else….right? More explosions sounded around her. Bodies flew in her way. Each one making her gasp in horror and quickly change her direction.

Another explosion. This one made her fall. She was thrown into a building and slid down the wall. Sakura's breathing was heavy in fear and horror. Then she noticed she had landed on someone. The pinkette then slowly turned her head to look and nearly vomited. "I..Ino…" She muttered after she pulled herself together. She reached down and started to shake her blonde friend. "Ino! Please tell me you're alive!" She screamed.

Ino's eyes were dull and dead as she looked at the very thing she was looking at as she died. The only movements she made were the movements Sakura was making her do. "Ino please!!!" Sakura screamed again; tears filling her eyes. "No!!" She stood up and ran for the Hokage's tower. "Maybe….Master has ANBU protecting her in there" The pinkette muttered. As soon as she arrived she quickly made her way to Tsunade's door. She slammed it open and gasped.

Two masked ninja were in the room. One stood by Tsunade; who was with no doubt dead in her chair. Her eyes; the same as Ino's…were staring at one of the windows to the side. The other masked ninja was standing near Shizune; who lay in the same way against the wall of the office. Both ninja looked over and took weapons out. "Survivor! Get her!" One yelled. The one near Shizune nodded and started running towards Sakura. In a panic, the pinkette slammed the door at the right time, so that he'd slam into it himself.

'Master…she's dead…' Sakura thought as she held the door shut. 'Shizune's dead….Ino's dead…who…who else?' She looked up at the door as tears rushed out of her green eyes. Then she thought about her team. Her eyes widened. "Naruto…" The pinkette quickly ran off as fast as she could and made her way to the knuckle head's apartment. "Please be alive baka….please be alive!"

Sakura ran into his apartment complex after dodging a few other explosions and came crashing through Naruto's door. The front room was dark and empty. "Naruto? Are you in here?!" She called as she stepped over the fallen door. She glanced around his kitchen and living room and then walked into his bedroom. Empty. After shutting his door, Sakura entered his bathroom. Empty. The blonde wasn't in his apartment.

With tears still rolling down her cheek, Sakura left his apartment and went straight for hers. 'Mother…' She thought as she ran through the body filled streets. 'Mother please be alive and safe in the apartment….' She soon arrived at her place and charged through the door. Then she looked in her living room. Her mother was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Mother…" Sakura muttered hopefully as she stumbled over. "Please tell me that's just a really good book and you don't want to stop read—"

Sakura looked away as soon as she could. As she spoke those words, she had reached out and touched her mother's shoulder. As she did this, the head rolled back and revealed that she too had died from the gas. Sakura covered her mouth as her pupils shook in horror; her hand still on her mother's shoulder.

A man stepped through the open door and chuckled evilly. He had caught her and was going to kill her. Sakura took her hand away from her mother and shot the man a glare. The only way out of this one was to be destructive and fight. He and a few others stepped in and made their way closer. Now she was outnumbered no matter what she did. Then her green eyes glanced over to the wall.

* * *

A masked ninja appeared next to Sakura's apartment and looked at another. "This is where the survivor is?" He asked. The other nodded and they both went to enter. But then there was an explosion sound from the right. Rubble from the wall flew towards them and crushed them as Sakura charged out. She then made her way down the street in a panic. She had angered them all and they were not going to hold back on her. Each ninja jumped in the air and threw kunai with paper bombs attached to them at her. Each kunai pierced the ground a little ahead of her and a little behind her.

'Shit!' Sakura mentally gasped as they all went off. She was thrown into a building and hit her head very hard on the far wall. At that moment, the building collapsed and she blacked out. The last thing she felt was blood dripping down the side of her face as she hit the cold ground.

* * *

Sakura sat up from the bed in an instant. The breathing mask was foggy from her now very deep breathing and her eyes were wide as she stared at the wall ahead. She sat there for 5 minutes; breathing heavily and staring forward with wide eyes. 'I…I'm alive…' She finally thought; breaking her own silence. Her green eyes glanced around the room to see where she was. In a hospital…she was in a hospital. 'But….where?'

The pinkette sighed and sat back in the bed. It didn't really matter now. Everyone else was dead, why did she deserve to? Sakura reached up and took the mask off of her face and set it down on the night stand beside the bed. As she stared forward, she thought about everyone she saw. Ino…Tsunade and Shizune….Her mother….who else? She didn't even see anyone else. What about Naruto? Was he dead? Her eyes widened to the thought of her beloved baka. What if he '_was_' dead?

Sakura held herself for a moment trying not to cry. 'Naruto…' She thought. 'Why…why was I so mean?' She started crying even longer until finally she couldn't take it any longer. She fell into emotional shock, and stared at the wall for the rest of the night.

* * *

The doctor from the other day walked down the halls of the hospital. He was looking at a few patient files. He was very busy that day and wasn't able to get to everyone, so looking at their files while he was on the go was the better thing.

"Doctor Mishu."

Mishu turned around to face a smiling nurse. She was holding a file up to him. "Oh….Thank you." He muttered as he took the file. "This is Haruno-san's file?" He asked. The nurse nodded and they both started walking together. "It's from yesterday." He then said; a little confused.

"Yes Doctor." The nurse said. "I'm sorry but I haven't gone in Haruno-san's room for her file yet." He stopped and read it over to make sure the pinkette's vitals and such were ok. "I'll go get it now…"

"It's alright nurse" Mishu said as he shut the file. "I'll go get it; you can go take care of other patients." The nurse nodded, and with a slight bow, she took her leave. "Alright Haruno-san…" He then muttered as he approached Sakura's room. He reached out and turned the handle before stepping in. "Let's see how you're do—" He stopped what he was saying when he saw her. She was sitting up and staring at the wall.

"Ha-Haruno-san! You're awake." Mishu yelped as he quickly made his way over. She didn't respond. After his sudden raise of voice, a nurse entered. "Nurse..." He started as he looked over his shoulder. "Can you call Hizamashi-san?" He asked. The nurse nodded and rushed out of the room to call for the investigator ninja. He smiled at the pinkette before him. She may have looked unresponsive, but he was sure Domo could get '_something_' out of her.

About half an hour later, Domo had arrived and was quickly in front of Sakura's room. "So she actually woke up?" He asked Mishu. The doctor nodded and glanced in the room. Sakura was '_still_' staring at the wall.

"She must be in emotional shock." Mishu muttered as he looked at Domo again. "She spoke to me awhile ago, but it was only a 'no' since I was only asking her if she was hungry. Domo….whatever she saw really put a toll on her mind; nearly mentally disabling her. You need to be careful of what you say alright?" Domo nodded and the doctor stepped out of the way so he could enter.

"Hello Sakura-san." Domo greeted as he took a seat next to her. No response. "How are you feeling?" He then asked. He saw her blink but nothing else happened. But then her lips parted. He could tell she wanted to respond but something may have been stopping her.

"Fine"

Domo put a smile on his face. Her answer wasn't full of emotion; but emotionless. At least she answered though. "So Sakura-san…I'm not sure if you heard me before, but my name is Domo Hizamashi. I am an investigator ninja and I am here to question you about what you saw in Konaha." He took out some files out of his bag and began to read. "2 Months ago, Konahagakure was attacked by a group of unknown ninja. They killed everyone in sight with only paper bombs; otherwise known as explosive tags, and a special tag that sets off a strange gas that may have been created by them; since we have no idea what so ever what that gas was. The only person left alive was you Sakura-san, and you were found already in a coma underneath the remains of a restaurant. You're very lucky Sakura-san, you could have been killed along with the—"

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN!" Sakura screamed as she slammed her fists onto her legs. He gasped and sat nearly jumped out of his seat. Mishu was standing outside the door and was also affected by the sudden yell. "I should have died along with the rest of them! I was there…so why would I be allowed to live while the others had to suffer?" The pinkette was sobbing now as she looked at the bed sheets.

"But…Sakura-san…" Domo started with a nervous chuckle. "This is a good thing." He said. Her tear flowing eyes glanced over to him as he went on. "Since you're a survivor then that means we can get closer to finding the people who attacked."

"You mean…they weren't….found?"

Domo shook his head. "No…I'm afraid not." He told her. Sakura barley nodded and looked at the bed sheets again. "From what information we gathered, they had left about an hour or two before you were found." He then said. "Now…I need you to tell me what you remember." Sakura slightly flinched, but nothing else happened. "I need you to tell me what the attacker looked like. From '_what_' village were they from?"

"I don't know…" Sakura answered. Domo pushed his glasses back and sighed at this. "All I remember was that they were wearing gas masks. That's it. That's all I remember. I'm sorry…" She started to tear up again and he set a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Sakura-san." He muttered. Then after she nodded he went back to his file and looked it over it. As he did this she thought about what she heard during her slumber. She had heard him as she re-experienced that awful night.

"_I also want to tell you about a few bodies never even being found. There may or may not be other survivors out there, but we haven't seen or heard from any at all."_

That sentence rang through her head non-stop. It made her think about all the people she saw and didn't. Then Naruto's smile flashed into her mind. Her head sprung up and this immediately got Domo's attention. "Is…is Naruto Uzumaki dead?" She asked; her eyes planted on the far wall.

"Well…There isn't an exact list ye—"

"IS NARUTO DEAD OR ALIVE?!" Sakura screamed as she shot him an evil glare. Her teeth grinding as well. Then she noticed what she had done. Domo looked terrified. "I'm…I'm so sorry…" She muttered as she looked away. She hadn't realized what she had done until she had done it. "I…I didn't find him when I was looking for him…so…"

"It's alright Sakura-san." Domo muttered with a sigh. He slightly smiled as she started to cry again; but then the smile disappeared. "I know you miss him, and many others but they're all go—" He stopped when she glared at him. Maybe he was going '_too_' far.

"Yo Sakura."

Sakura and Domo both glanced over to the door and the pinkette gasped in pure happiness. "Shikamaru!" She said happily as the lazy ninja walked in. "How…How are you alive? What…How?"

"I was in Suna during the attack." Shikamaru muttered as he stopped at the end of the bed. "I was only visiting Temari…and the next thing I knew….the village was gone." He gripped the bar at the end of the bed and looked down. Then he looked up with one of his rare smiles. "We were lucky Sakura…." Sakura nodded after what was said and looked down again.

"You need to get rest Sakura." Shikamaru said. "In your state…you probably shouldn't leave the hospital for another month or so…" He then muttered. Sakura nodded and he looked at the doorway where Temari stood. The look in her face told him that she really felt bad for Sakura. She had stared at the dead corpses of her friends and family. She couldn't help but feel for her.

After the two left Sakura looked at Domo and shook his shoulder to get his attention. "When he said he was in Suna….does that mean I'm in Suna?" She asked. She had wondered all along, but never got around to asking.

"Yes, you are in Suna." Domo answered with a slight smile. "As soon the Kazekage found out about Konaha, he sent as many shinobi there to help. But unfortunately they were too late." He shook his head and looked down in shame. "Everyone was already dead and the gas was still floating around…so some of the sand ninja were killed searching for survivors." Sakura looked up in worry and wonder. He knew exactly what she was trying to ask. "Don't worry, that was 2 months ago. The gas is long gone and actually the Kazekage is having Konaha re-built. So if you want, when you get out, you can go home or stay here."

Sakura glanced at the wall again. She couldn't go back. Not after what happened. She could fall back into the emotional shock. She couldn't let that happen. The pinkette shut her eyes and shook her head. "I…want to stay here." She then told him.

Domo nodded and stood up. "Well then, I'll be taking mu leave." He said. "You take care now Sakura-san. I'll see you some other time." She nodded and he gave her a slight bow before leaving. A nurse stood beside Doctor Mishu and entered as soon as Domo had left.

"Do you need anything Haruno-san?"

Sakura nodded as soon as the question was asked. "I need my friends…" She muttered as she stared at the wall. The nurse cocked her head to the side after. She didn't quite understand. "I need my friends to hold my hand….and tell me…every things ok…." Sakura started to tear up as she said this, but the nurse only stood there with a concerned look. "I'm sorry…." The pinkette then muttered. She pointed to the window soon after. "Can…can you open the blinds so I can look outside please?"

"Of course." The nurse said with a smile. She walked around the bed and did just as Sakura asked, before looking at her once again. "Is there anything else Haruno-san?" She then asked. Sakura shook her head so after bowing, the nurse left the room. After she left, the pinkette glanced out the window. The sandy village of Suna was getting dark. They talked for a long time. It was already getting dark again. Or maybe that was just how Suna was. After a moment, Sakura lied down and shut her eyes and soon slumber took her victim once again.

* * *

"See that one?" A blonde asked as he pointed into the sky. "I think it looks like a kunai." He then said. Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Naruto. It doesn't look like anything." She muttered. Naruto rolled over to face her and nodded. "NO it doesn't." Sakura said after. He nodded again. Then a pale finger tapped his shoulder and he rolled back onto his back. Sakura rolled over to her side to look as Naruto glanced over to his left. Sai was lying next to them and he was pointing to the sky.

"Well….I think it looks like a paint brush."

Naruto scowled and started to argue with him that the cloud above them looked like a kunai. Sakura lied back down on her back and rolled her eyes. After Kakashi left them they decided to take a break from training and watch clouds in the grass like Shikamaru loved to do. They weren't really saying anything to each other until Naruto had to point out the '_kunai_' in the sky. "Well, I think it looks like a hairbrush." She muttered.

Both boys looked at her; Naruto showing more emotion then Sai. Confused. "You only said that to shut us up huh Sakura-Chan?" Naruto then asked after a moment. Sakura nodded and rolled over on her side so that her back was to them. The blonde kept looking at her as Sai behind him lied back down. Then his stomach growled. "Ne, Ne Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder and raised a brow. "Let's go get something to eat." He said with a big smile. "Maybe ramen, just you and me." Sakura kept her brow raised for a little longer until she finally shook her head and looked away. "What…Common Sakura-Chan."

"I'll go with you Naruto…."

Naruto sighed and looked over his shoulder. "I'm not buying you ramen." He muttered coldly. Sai nodded and lied back down as Naruto looked at Sakura again. "Common Sakura-Chan…I'm buying."

"Take Sai."

"But I don't wanna…." The blonde whimpered. She didn't respond after that, she only kept her back to him. Then the jinchuuriki sighed and stood up. "Fine….Sai common." He said. The emotionless ninja nodded and stood up. He then followed Naruto back to the village. "See ya Sakura-Chan!!"

Sakura opened her closed eyes and glanced in the direction they went. Then she smiled and stood up herself. "Might as well train by myself now…" She said with a smile. She put her gloves back on and started practicing her strength.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she had dozed off while sitting up. She sighed and slouched a little. 'That was the last time I saw the knuckle head…' She thought with a slight smile. 'I should have looked at the ramen shop to see if he had died there….' The hospital room door opened and a blonde girl just a little older then her stepped through holding a bag.

"Hey Sakura, I got what you ordered." Temari said with a smile as she walked over. Sakura had been there for a month now after waking from her coma. During that month, she and Temari have gotten close. It was almost like a big sister taking care of her hospitalized younger sister. Temari set the bag down on the night stand and started to go through it. "It's not as good as the stuff in Konaha but…it's something." She pulled out a covered bowl and uncovered it before handing it to Sakura. "Now…is there a reason why you asked for ramen…I thought you weren't a ramen person…"

"I'm not…." Sakura told her as the blonde handed her a pair of chop sticks. There was a bit of silence in the air as Temari took out her bowl so she could eat with her newly found sister. "I've…been thinking about Naruto a lot lately." Sakura finally said after breaking the chop sticks apart. Temari raised a brow as she went on. "The last time I saw him….he asked me to go have some ramen with him….and I said no."

Temari stopped eating and watched Sakura tear up slightly. "I…I wish I could go back and take it back. I wish I could have spent my last day with him, on a small date eating his favorite food." She wiped a tear from her cheek and faintly smiled. "Then at least I'd be a bit happier of how I treated him on his last day…." She then said. The pinkette immediately stopped crying and started eating her food.

With a smile, Temari started eating again with her. Sakura had these emotional moments every week, she was getting used to it. But this was the first time she actually spoke about '_why_' she was being emotional. But over the past month, Temari had learned that Sakura had feelings for the squirt, but she never showed them….or at least she didn't exactly realize it until '_after'_ Naruto was gone. It was just like that saying…

_You never know what you have until it's gone…._

They both ate and talked for the rest of their lunch. They talked about how the village was doing after it first started to be re-built. They even talked about how annoying Konkuro was being. This made Sakura laugh for the first time in awhile. At least…she had friends in Suna.

"Let's go Temari…."

The blonde glanced over to the doorway and sighed. Shikamaru and she were supposed to head to Konaha and see how things were. "Alright…See you later Sakura." Temari muttered as she stood up. Sakura smiled and waved her friend good bye before the door was shut again.

"Temari-san!" Came a voice from outside the door. This caught Sakura's attention right away. She looked at the door and listened as best as she could. "Konaha ninja made their way into the village and are downstairs right now." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Who? And how many?!"

"2. One is Kakashi Hatake and the other goes by Yamato."

Sakura smiled. 'Kakashi-sensei…Yamato…they're alive…..' She thought as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. She then heard Temari ordering for them to bring them up. More tears of joy. From that, the pinkette knew Temari was going to have them see her. She shut her eyes and waited….she waited for a long time. For a moment she thought that Temari was only going to speak with them since they hadn't come in yet. So she sighed and slouched a bit.

The door opened.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked over with a smile. And there they were. Kakashi and Yamato, both wearing smiles…or at least she thought Kakashi did; his eyes were closed in a smiling fashion. "Sakura…" Yamato muttered as he helped Kakashi over. "It's very nice to know that you are alright."

Sakura smiled and nodded, until she noticed why Yamato was helping Kakashi walk. He had a cast on his leg. "Kakashi-sensei….what happened to you?" The pinkette asked. The grey haired man looked at his cast with a lazy eye and chuckled nervously.

"Well…Sakura to tell you the truth…" Kakashi started as he sat down. "Yamato and I were on a long term mission and I broke my leg." He rubbed the back of his head and sat back. "It's not like me I know….but it happened." Sakura and Yamato giggled a little as Kakashi sat up again. "I heard what happened to Konaha once we got back yesterday. That must have been a horrible sight for you Sakura."

Sakura stopped her giggling and her eyes narrowed in sadness. "Yea…It was." She said. "Kakashi-sensei….they're all gone…" She then muttered. The sights of all their faces flashed into her mind. Ino's….Tsunade and Shizune's…her mother's….they were all there…and they wouldn't go away. "Even…Naruto…"

Kakashi and Yamato hung their heads in depression along with Sakura as they thought about the blue eyed knuckle head. "Damn….I would have thought he would have been a survivor…as stubborn as he is." Kakashi muttered. Yamato and Sakura both nodded in agreement. Naruto '_was_' stubborn and he should have been a survivor. Sakura was very shocked to hear that he hadn't been one of them.

But then again…she never found Naruto's corpse when she searched that night. And there were bodies that were never found. He '_could_' be one of those non found bodies, and actually be alive somewhere out there. They all sat there for a moment remembering the moments they had with the Jinchuuriki. "Well….At least we have each other right?" Yamato finally muttered. They all nodded with smiles.

"I think we should get to your room…" Yamato then said as he walked around the bed. He helped Kakashi stand and bowed his head to Sakura. "It was very nice seeing you Sakura. I'll come see you some other time." Sakura bowed her head back and they were soon out the door and gone. She smiled and sat back in the bed. She had one more month to go and they would allow her to leave. Sakura shut her eyes and kept the smile on her face.

Just one more month…

* * *

During the month Yamato, Kakashi, Temari, and Shikamaru paid Sakura visits. Even Garra came in every once in awhile to speak with her about Konoha's progress. There was still a patch of the deadly gas in the far back near Tsunade's office. A few ninja had fallen very ill but no one was killed thankfully. He told her that the gas cloud would disappear in a few more days and the village will finally be able to be lived in.

But Sakura still refused to go back. She didn't want to; she wouldn't look at it the same again. She couldn't. Garra understood what she meant by that and left for the last time that month. From that day forward Temari and she would share a lunch together. Once a week they'd have ramen just so Sakura wouldn't forget about the blonde she loved.

Sakura took the time in the hospital to think about all he did for her in the past. All the times he rescued her and all the times he nearly died trying to protect her. How hard he worked to bring Sasuke home. All the training….everything about him now was now actually making her love him. But the only thing was that he was gone…she had realized it too late. During the time she had she actually had someone help her get better with making things. She made small dolls when she was little but they weren't very good. So to keep her company she had someone help her improve her skills.

She made small dolls of all her friends that she lost. They all had smiles on their faces even the one she made of Sai. She made a Sasuke one, but just for the hell of it, she made him frown since he barely smiled anyway. They all had a chibi look to them as well and she liked to talk with them just to give herself company. She spoke to the chibi Naruto doll the most. And when she felt like gossiping she spoke to Ino.

They were like stuffed animals for her and kept her company for the whole month. The nurses helped put each doll around the room and if Sakura wanted to hold one, they would get it for her if it was too far. Naruto's doll always sat on the nightstand with his little legs hanging over the edge. His big blue eyes watching over her as she slept. Other times she's cuddle the little doll when she slept. She'd even cuddle with Sai's. No matter how much he pissed her off, she really missed him. Almost as much as Naruto.

There were times when she looked at Lee's doll and nearly bust up laughing. His eyes and eyebrows were huge! It was cute and funny at the same time. And the sour look Neji had…even if he was smiling….Made her laugh too. She tried making him smile but she couldn't bring herself into making him smile largely. Naruto's smile wasn't actually that big but the doll was still very cute and chibi like. She even had small ovals of pink blush under the giant blue eyes of his.

When Sakura would look at the small doll she's always imagine him smiling with his trade mark smile at her. Even when she closed her eyes, she could hear him calling out her name. The way he did, you would never tell what it was for….

"_Sakura-Chan!"_

If it was a greeting….

"_Sakura-Chan…"_

If he was about to ask her to go on a date….

"_Sakura-Chan?"_

Or if he was trying to see if she was ok.....

"Sakura-Chan??"

His voice rang in her head over and over, calling her name in different tones. Until finally the tones became the same….In question. He was now saying her name in question. After a moment, she started hearing other voices…

"_Don't shake her idiot…"_

"_But…she won't wake up…"_

"_Yo-you should listen to hi-him Naruto-kun…."_

"_But they said she woke from that coma 2 months ago…why is she asleep?"_

"_She needs rest! God you're stupid sometimes…You have to be patient"_

"_You should listen to Kiba, Naruto….The hag does need her rest…and patients will be best."_

"_But…"_

"_Sai and K-Kiba are right Naruto-kun…just…be pa-patient."_

"_Fine…"_

Ok…now the voices sounded too real. Naruto? Kiba? Sai? And…from what sounded like…Hinata? Why were they all in her head? Or?! Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, but when it finally came clear she saw someone with blonde hair. He was looking away at first, until he noticed her. He glanced over and that huge smile that was etched into her memory spread across his face.

"Sakura-Chan!" He said before looking up. "Guys she woke up." He then said. Sakura hadn't realized at first, but when she got a good look. He had whisker marks and beautiful blue eyes. Sakura shot up and looked around the room. Had her dolls come to life?! Was she crazy?! Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Sai….they were all smiling at her from around the room. Naruto was sitting right beside her and was chuckling. "Thought we were dead huh?" He asked.

Sakura glanced over to him and nodded; her mouth slightly open. He opened his eyes again and picked something up from the nightstand. Then he showed it to her. "I think you got the jumpsuit perfect Sakura-Chan…." He said with his trade mark smile. He was holding his doll self up to her and she took it away to hide it; blushing. Everyone in the room laughed at this. But she gave them all the 'It's not funny!' look. But then she immediately tackled the blonde with a huge hug. "I'm so happy your alive Naruto…" She whispered. He smiled and hugged her back; prepared to say the same thing but the next thing caught him off guard. "I love you…."

Dr. Mishu and Shikamaru stood in the door way; both wearing smiles. "I knew she'd be happy to see them…" The lazy ninja said. Mishu nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm gonna go watch some clouds before this gets too troublesome." He then muttered as he waved the doctor off. Mishu nodded looked back inside. Sakura never looked happier in all the months she was with them.

"So…How did you guys survive?" Sakura finally asked after awhile. She was very curious now. The whole time she explained the reason for the dolls she was wondering how they got away during the attack. Naruto was also in a bit of shock during the explanation, but when the question was asked he snapped out of it.

"Well…" Naruto started; gaining her attention. "When the first explosion set off, Sai and I were with Hinata and Kiba. And with Kiba's sense of smell and all, he found out that there was a poisonous gas in the explosives, so he decided to evacuate part of the village before it was too late. He kinda forced me to come along…but I said 'NO! I need to find Sakura-Chan!' so I ran off and went to your place, but it was already filled with the gas…Heh..." he started chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "I got really sick after that so I've been spending the past few months trying to get better, and since I finally felt better I decided to come here and ask Garra if the people in our little colony could live here in Suna. But when I was talking with him he told me that the village was being re-built….and get this!"

Naruto shut one eye and held a finger up. "Hinata helped the village elders out so when they came to see Garra with me…well, they decided to pick a new Hokage for the new Konaha….and guess who it is?!" He had both his eyes open now and leaning forward with a big grin.

Sakura was hugging the chibi Naruto doll as she thought. Then when she noted the smile and happiness in his eyes she pointed to him. "You!?" She yelped. Naruto nodded with a proud smile and she couldn't be any more happier for him. "Oh Naruto! That's great!" She attacked him with another huge hug; nearly crying in pure happiness.

"Naruto-kun was like a Hokage fo-for our small colony." Hinata said with a smile. "The vi-village elders told Garra how well he had done so after awhile of thinking…they d-decided that Naruto would b-be the new Hokage."

Sakura pulled away from him with a big smile. He got his dream….but it was under a cost. Maybe she could go back to the village, so she could be with Naruto. She couldn't just tell him that she loved him and stay in Suna. Beside's he'd be able to be with her if she ever fell into emotional shock again. "Well…" Kiba started with a stretch. "I'm gonna head out…Common Hinata." The Hyuuga nodded and followed him out.

"Naruto….we should go too…" Sai muttered as he pointed. "You do have the money for the room anyway…" He then said before looking at the blonde. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Fine…" Naruto muttered as he stood up. "Sakura-Chan…the doctor said that you'll be leaving tomorrow." He said. She nodded with a smile and he smiled back. "Well…then I'll come tomorrow and help you move all these dolls out…" He looked around chuckling at all the little chibi versions of their friends. "Oh…and If your wondering, the only other friends of ours that were ninja and survived were Tenten and Konahamaru….I think…."

Sakura giggled and grabbed his hand as he fell into thought. She didn't want him to hurt himself. "Naruto its ok…you don't have to think so hard." She muttered with a smile. He smiled back and knelt down.

"Alright…I gotta go…" He said. "But I'll see you tomorrow." He gently kissed her forehead and winked. "And I love you too" He chuckled and stood up straight. Then he made his way over to the door. "See you."

Sakura blushed and hugged the chibi Naruto doll harder. This love…felt so much more different then when she loved Sasuke. It felt….real. The pinkette knew it was still the afternoon, but she wanted to go back to sleep. Because if she went to sleep now…then it would be quicker until she saw her beloved knuckle head again.

END


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the night sky above. It was slightly blurry sense his eye sight was slightly blurry as well. He sat up from the laid out bed and looked around. To his right was the forest, and to his left was a campfire surrounded by people he knew and behind it there were many tents. Then he looked forward. Konohamaru lied in a lay out bed but his was horizontal so Naruto could see the whole thing.

Konohamaru winced and rolled over before slowly opening his eyes. "You ok Konohamaru?" Naruto muttered. The boy shook his head and the blonde nodded. "I'll go get that nurse…." He muttered. This time the boy nodded and watched the older one get up and stumble over to the campfire.

Kiba smiled and nodded after Sai said something. They were talking about things they needed to prepare for the next month to survive. Then his eyes looked right and he sighed. "Naruto…you should be in bed." He muttered as the blonde appeared in the fire light. Everyone that was around the fire looked over. Hinata, Sai, Kiba, one of the village elders and some citizens of Konoha.

"That nurse…" Naruto muttered as he stared into the fire. "The one that was helping Konohamaru on our way here….where is she?" He asked; now looking at the canine man. Kiba sighed and pointed to one of the tents nearby. "B-before I go," Naruto then started. "Where did all these tents come from?"

"On our way out here," Kiba started. "We passed a village and got some supplies. The village we passed was very crowded so we couldn't stay there even if we wanted to." He sighed and Naruto nodded before walking over to the tent.

He stopped by the door. "Nurse Ranni?" He asked. There was no light in it so she might have been asleep. But Konohamaru was sick. He was sick. They both needed care, and she was the only nurse that knew how to deal with the poison that infected them both. But it wasn't just them; many other people were infected too and were very sick. "Nurse Ranni? Please. Konohamaru isn't feeling well again. I'm starting to feel pretty bad too."

"That's because you're out of bed."

Naruto looked up and over to the right. A woman with long black hair that was wearing a worn down nurse uniform stood there with a smile. "Hello Uzumaki-san." Ranni said as she walked over. "I'm not in there at the moment." She then joked. He slightly giggled along with her. "I was just healing someone in the tent over there." She then said. Ranni the grabbed his arm and started pulling him over to where his bed was. "They ran out of tents, but I thought I would be easier to get to you that way…if that's alright."

"It's fine…" Naruto muttered with a slight smile. "I'm used to sleeping under the stars." Ranni smiled over her shoulder and then stopped in front of Konohamaru. Naruto on the other hand got back in bed. She knelt down and told the boy everything was going to be fine before starting to heal him.

He stared at the sky and frowned. If only Kiba would have let him go search for Sakura; she'd be there helping. But on the other hand…she probably would have been sick as well. He didn't know where she was. And now she's probably dead. He shut his eyes and kept frowning. He couldn't believe what happened to Konoha. It was completely destroyed. Everyone but the people that were with them was dead. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he looked at the sky above. He was looking at clouds. After a moment, he pointed at one of them and smiled even more. "See that one?" He asked. "I think it looks like a kunai." He then said. The two people next to him looked and the one with the pink hair rolled her eyes.

"Naruto. It doesn't look like anything." Sakura muttered. Naruto rolled over to face her and nodded. "NO it doesn't." Sakura said after. He nodded again. Then a pale finger tapped his shoulder and he rolled back onto his back. Sakura rolled over to her side to look as Naruto glanced over to his left. Sai was lying next to them and he was pointing to the sky.

"Well….I think it looks like a paint brush."

"What!" Naruto scowled. "How can that look like a paint brush?" He asked as Sakura lied back down. Sai only shrugged. "There is no way it looks like a paint brush." He then said. "It's defiantly a Kunai—"

"Well, I think it looks like a hairbrush."

Both boys looked at Sakura; Naruto showing more emotion then Sai. Confused. "You only said that to shut us up huh Sakura-Chan?" Naruto then asked after a moment. Sakura nodded and rolled over on her side so that her back was to them. The blonde kept looking at her as Sai behind him lied back down. Then his stomach growled. "Ne, Ne Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder and raised a brow. "Let's go get something to eat." He said with a big smile. "Maybe ramen, just you and me." Sakura kept her brow raised for a little longer until she finally shook her head and looked away. "What…Common Sakura-Chan."

"I'll go with you Naruto…."

Naruto sighed and looked over his shoulder. "I'm not buying you ramen." He muttered coldly. Sai nodded and lied back down as Naruto looked at Sakura again. "Common Sakura-Chan…I'm buying."

"Take Sai."

"But I don't wanna…." The blonde whimpered. She didn't respond after that, she only kept her back to him. Then the jinchuuriki sighed and stood up. "Fine….Sai common." He said. The emotionless ninja nodded and stood up. He then followed Naruto back to the village. "See ya Sakura-Chan!!" He didn't hear her respond so he and Sai only kept going. "Why did you have to volunteer?" Naruto asked coldly as he looked at the emotionless ninja next to him. "If you had never volunteered she probably wouldn't have asked me to take you instead." Sai said nothing as they both walked back into the village. "Man I hate you sometimes…" He then muttered.

After they arrived at Ichiraku, Naruto ordered his usual but Sai only sat there and looked at the small menu on the counter. "Why did you volunteer to come if you're not going to eat anything?" Naruto asked after swallowing some of the noodles that hung from his mouth. Sai shrugged and the blonde sighed before starting to eat again.

* * *

"Tomorrow I was thinking of going on a mission…" Naruto muttered as he and Sai walked down the street. Sai was completely boring him and never decided to talk about something or bring up a subject for conversation. He was irritated with it and decided to mention something so he could at least get a word from his teammate. Naruto stared at Sai expecting him to answer but got no response. His eyes narrowed and he tried again. "I said….Tomorrow I was thinking of going on a mission!"

Sai looked over and saw that Naruto was angry. "Oh…Sorry…was I supposed to respond?" He asked. Naruto quickly smacked his forehead and shook his head before looking forward again. "If you're going on a mission tomorrow…can I come along?" Sai asked after awhile. "I don't have much planned tomorrow so going on a mission would be a nice was to spend the day."

'Well at least he's talking to me…' Naruto thought with a slight grumble. He looked at Sai in the corner of his eye. "Fine you can come." He said. "But I want Sakura-Chan to come along too so I'll go ask her later." Sai gave him a nod and they kept walking. After they finished their ramen or more like Naruto's ramen, it was already getting dark. They decided to just walk and that's where Naruto trying to gain conversation came from. He really wasn't going on a mission but since Sai volunteered to come…why not? He didn't have much to do either and he was sure Sakura had nothing to do. So it was perfect for all 3 of them.

Naruto's eyes drifted over to an area by the far gate and he caught sight of Kiba. "KIBA!" He called immediately as he ran over. Sai looked over and noticed his blonde friend's disappearance and then slowly followed. The canine man looked over and waved as his friend stopped nearby. "Hey Kiba! What's up?"

"Hinata and I are just hanging out." Kiba told him with a smile. Naruto raised a brow as Sai slowly approached. He was with Hinata? Naruto looked around. There was no Hinata….So how was he with her? "Looking for her?" Kiba asked after a moment. The blonde nodded and he pointed to the building behind him. "She's in there getting us drinks."

"Oh…" Naruto finally spat out. He sat down next to his friend and noticed Sai was still there. "Sai…I forgot you were with me." The blonde muttered with narrow eyes. The artist went to say something but Hinata came out of the building holding two drinks. "Hey Hinata." Naruto greeted as they all looked at the timid girl.

"Oh…Hello Na-Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata." Kiba muttered as he took one of the drinks from his teammate. She nodded and sat down next to him to drink hers. "So Naruto," The canine man started; getting the blonde's attention. "What are you and Sai hangin around each other for….don't tell me you two have gone gay for each other" Kiba busted up laughing but only received a slap on the back of the head from the whiskered blonde.

"That wasn't funny." Naruto growled as Hinata silently giggled to herself. The blonde crossed his arms and looked at Sai. The pale skinned ninja was looking at Kiba with a confused expression. Naruto knew for sure Sai understood what he meant so why would he be looking at him like that?

Out of nowhere there was an explosion that made all 3 sitting ninja stand. Sai turned around while Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata looked forward. A purple like gas was rising above the buildings in the distance. "What the hell?!" Naruto yelped as everyone started screaming. Another explosion but a little further away was sounded and Kiba sniffed the air.

"That gas is poisonous!"

They all looked at Kiba. He had smelt it from where he stood. "Kiba! Should w-we evacuate the v-village?" Hinata asked in a panic. Kiba nodded and Sai knew what to do. He ran off to go round up a few villagers.

"Hinata!" Naruto called as she ran off as well. Blushing, she turned around. He jogged over and put his hands on her shoulders; making her turn redder. "Hinata go rescue the village elders. I'm sure the ANBU will escort Baa-Chan out!" She nodded after his command and he let go. The Hyuuga then ran off to go get the village elders. He looked around and helped guide the panicking people towards the gate. He glanced in Kiba's direction. "Kiba!" He called; getting his attention right away. "I'm going to Sakura's place! I'll be back in a second!"

"No Naruto!" Kiba tried to call out to the blonde as he ran off. But he didn't hear him. The explosions on the far side of the village were getting closer and louder. He bit his lip and kept leading them out. He let a few children ride on Akamaru since they were so small. "Damn it!"

* * *

Naruto ran towards the explosions while people tried desperately to get away from them. Sakura's apartment was in that direction and he was praying that she wasn't caught in it. As he got closer, the crowds got thinner. People were already dead. Grasping his mouth, he shoved through even more.

"BOSS!"

The jinchuuriki halted to a stop and looked right. Konohamaru was slowly walking out of his apartment. "Konohamaru!" He yelped as he ran over. He grabbed the smaller boy and knelt down. "Are you ok? Do you feel sick?" He asked in a slight panic.

"That gas was set off inside." Konohamaru told him while coughing. "I think I inhaled too much…" Naruto bit his lip and picked the boy up. He threw him over his shoulder and kept going in the direction Sakura's apartment was. "Boss. Who's attacking us?" Konohamaru asked after awhile.

"I have no idea" Naruto answered as he arrived at the pinkette's apartment. He kicked the door open and looked inside. Sakura's mother was on the couch and reading. "Mrs. Haruno?! What are you doing?!" He ran over but stopped when he smelt something funny. "No…" He covered his mouth and his eyes widened. The gas was already in there…and it killed her mother. In a panic, the blonde ran over to Sakura's room and opened the door. "Where the hell is she?!" Naruto screamed.

He charged out of the apartment and ran down the street back to where Kiba and the others were. He held his breath most of the time so he was sure he wouldn't be affected. When he caught up with group, he saw Hinata leading the village elders out. "Naruto! Let's go!" Kiba yelped as he led a few old people out.

"I need to go back to the training grounds!" Naruto called as he walked over. "Sakura wasn't at home." He told his friend. "She's probably still there—"

"Naruto we don't have time!" Kiba yelped in interruption. "We need to get these people out of here!" He set a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook his head. "Let her go man…she's probably gone." He then said. The blonde's eyes widened and started to tear up but Konohamaru started coughing, getting both of their attention. "Did he inhale the gas?!" Naruto nodded and Kiba's eyes widened as well. "Damn it….Drop him and let's go—"

"I'm not leaving him!" Naruto yelped. Konohamaru and Kiba both gave him surprised looks. "Sick or not! He's coming!" He started walking along with the group; leaving Kiba slightly bewildered. When the last of the group was ahead of Kiba, he followed them out.

"Boss…" Konohamaru muttered as Naruto struggled to walk below him. "Boss…you inhaled the gas too." He said. The blonde shook his head and kept going. "I can tell your sick too…you don't have to carry me." Naruto didn't respond; he only kept walking. "You're always so stubborn boss…"

A woman in a nurse outfit looked over her shoulder and noticed how slowly Naruto was moving. She silently gasped and ran over. "Are you ok?" She asked. "You both look awful." She then said. Naruto nodded and tried to keep going but she only stopped him. "I know how to treat you and make sure you feel better."

"No!" Naruto yelped as he tried to keep walking; his face now flushed with fever. "We need to keep going! Hinata!" The Hyuuga girl looked over her shoulder and all the way back to where the Uzumaki boy was. "Lead them all passed the mountains!" He yelled. "There's a perfect area to keep everyone safe!" Hinata nodded and turned around to do what he ordered.

"You sure are a stubborn one." The nurse muttered as she helped him walk. She saw him grin slightly and smiled back. They all walked by Naruto's direction. The nurse had helped him to the front of the group to lead the way. He was getting worse by the minute though. The nurse could tell. "Uzumaki-san…please. I need to help you too." Naruto shook his head at the nurse.

"No Ranni."

"Fine…" She muttered as she glanced at her green hand that rested on Konohamaru's forehead. She had been healing the smaller one for awhile now. "You two are very lucky." She said. "You guys are the worst and yet you're still walking." Ranni looked at Naruto's determined face and sighed. There were many other people in the group that inhaled the gas but they weren't as bad as Naruto and Konohamaru.

"I told you time after time…." Naruto muttered as his vision began to blur. "I'm…Fi…" He didn't finished what he was saying. He fell to his knees after '_I'm_' and fell on his face on '_Fi_'. He blacked out.

"Uzumaki-san!" Ranni yelped as he knelt down beside him. Hinata and Sai jogged up and knelt down beside him as well. "Damn it…He's not fine!" Ranni scolded as Hinata grabbed Konohamaru. The nurse then rolled Naruto over and started healing him. They all called Akamaru over to carry both boys after and when they got to their destination, she'd continue her healing.

* * *

After all that, Naruto woke up in that bed wondering where they were and asking for Ranni to help Konohamaru. He reopened his eyes and felt himself started to cry. If only Kiba would have let him go to the training grounds. Why didn't he let him go look for her there? He shut his eyes again and shook his head. He wasn't going to let tears run. He was a ninja, and ninja didn't cry. 'Damn it…' He couldn't keep himself from crying as he rolled over. He broke into tears but tried to be silent about it.

"There" Ranni said as she pulled Konohamaru's blanket up a little. "Are you feeling better?" She then asked. He nodded and she nodded back before standing up. She went to walk away but heard a silent sobbing. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Naruto had his back to her and the others and was slightly shaking. 'Is he crying…' The nurse thought as she knelt down beside him. "Uzumaki-san…are you ok?"

Naruto flinched when his name was said but he nodded. He lied to her. He didn't want her to know he was crying. He didn't want anyone to know he was crying. Especially for a stupid reason. A lot of people were dead and he was crying over one of them. Only one person….how…stupid.

"I'm fine"

"But…" Ranni said as she set a hand on his shoulder; making him flinch. "You're crying…I can hear you." She then said. He slowly looked over his shoulder trying not to show tears. When he saw her face, he lied his head back down to stare at the forest. "Are you crying over someone you knew?" Naruto nodded slowly. "Don't be ashamed to cry over a friend…it's alright—"

"But it's one person." Naruto interrupted. "It's a stupid thing to cry about when so many other people died." He sniffled up his tears every other word. "I can't just _'not'_ cry though….I…loved her." He said before silently breaking down again. Ranni raised a brow for a moment, but then smiled sadly. He was in love but sadly it all had to end.

For the rest of that night, Ranni decided to treat him like a mother and comfort the blonde by rubbing his back as he wept. She did this almost every night as he thought about the pink haired kinoichi. His tears came less and less by each night. She could tell he was starting to get used to the lose.

* * *

A month went by and Naruto still felt sick. It wasn't as bad as it was at first since Ranni was helping. She was a great medical ninja. Not as good as Tsunade or Sakura, but one of the best that's taken care of him. She was almost like the mother he never had. She was like a mother to Konohamaru as well. She took care of them both when they felt sick, or in Naruto's case, when he felt like crying.

He wasn't allowed to leave his bed, so Kiba, Hinata and Sai usually came over to him to talk and keep him company. They'd try hard to keep the subject off of Sakura since he'd always break down when her name was mentioned. One day Naruto was alone early in the morning. It was around 6 o'clock and the sky was shinning with the early sun's light.

He sat up and looked around to see no one else was awake. It was a great opportunity for him to get out of bed without being yelled at. With that, the blonde scrambled out of bed and stood up to stretch; nearly losing his balance on the way since he hadn't stood in a long time. Naruto heard the gang talking about low food supplies and he decided to head to town to get some. It was a long ways away but he was stubborn so he could get there with no problem. Besides…he had money.

Naruto tip toed over to a bag next to Kiba's tent and grabbed it. He started searching through it and eventually found a map. Smiling, he tip toed back over to where he and Konohamaru slept and sat down to look. He never liked looking at maps. The closest village was a small one. It was one of the villages that hung out far in the fire country. It wasn't big, so he understood what Kiba meant by not being able to stay there.

'Maybe when I feel better….' Naruto began mentally as he flipped the map over for a better look. 'I'll head to Suna and ask if we can stay there….I'm sure Gaara will be glad to know we're ok.' He smiled and looked in the direction Konoha was. Or at least the direction the map told him it was. 'I hope Baa-Chan made it out ok….If she didn't…' His eyes narrowed in sadness and he looked at the ground. He couldn't imagine a world without that woman. He already had to deal with Jiraiya's death…

Shaking his head, Naruto stood up and threw his pack on. Apparently he had one now. It was sitting next to Konohamaru's at the end of their beds. It had all his money in it. Everything he had with him when the attack happened. He saved up so much that he was probably able to buy a life's supply of food for all these people…ok…maybe not but he could buy A LOT of food. "Ok!" He yelped with a fist in the air. "Commence operation help the survivors!" He ran off as fast as his feet could carry him; accidently waking Konohamaru up on his way.

'Where's boss going?'

* * *

'Oh my god….' Naruto thought. 'It '_is_' small!' He gazed upon the tiny village in awe. There were a lot of people but where the hell were they going?! Where the hell did they disappear to at night to sleep?! Naruto was highly confused as he strolled through the small street. He glanced over to a market and smiled. 'Perfect…' He ran over and stopped at a post selling fruits.

As he waited he felt himself getting slightly sick again and shut his eyes. He kept his eyes shut and grabbed the post to keep himself from falling over. 'So this is what nurse Ranni meant by stay in bed…' He mentally muttered.

"Can I help you?"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw an old woman with a concerned smile. She could tell he wasn't feeling well. "Are you alright?" She then asked. "If you're feeling sick I have all kinds of different medicines in the ba—"

"No it's ok." Naruto interrupted; letting go of the post. "I just felt dizzy for a moment." He slightly laughed and took his pack off. He reached inside and grabbed some of his money. "Now…How much will this buy?" He asked; holding the money up to the woman. Apparently it was going to buy a lot because the tiny old woman gasped.

* * *

"Wow….I didn't realize I had that much." Naruto muttered as he watched the villagers work together along with his clones to load baskets of food in carriages. He had only held up half of it and got everyone's attention. They all gave him surprised looks and immediately offered all their food. It was weird….

"It wasn't just the money."

Naruto blinked and looked over to the right. A woman with long brown hair stood with a smile. While his brow was raised high, she made her way over and pointed to his forehead. "Last time we saw you around here is when you were with that colony of Leaf village survivors. You were passed out on a dog though. The reason why people are giving you 'all' of their food is because they recognized you and want to help."

"Oh…" Now Naruto understood. They were helping because he was one of the survivors. "Ok then…I get it now…I was wondering why they were looking at me like that…" The woman giggled slightly and he held up a hand in her face. "Nope! Not interested!" He then yelped before walking off; leaving her with a raised brow in confusion.

"Thank you for the food." Naruto said to one of the villagers. They nodded and finished tying things down on the carriage he was at. He slightly smiled as he helped the clones get everything ready for their departure. When they were he went to the front of the group and led them all out after saying goodbye to the villagers first of course.

* * *

"He what?!" Kiba yelled. Konohamaru had gotten up and told Kiba about Naruto running off with his things. The canine man seemed to be steaming in anger but nurse Ranni only shook her head. "Why the hell would Naruto run off in his condition?!" He barked as he stomped his foot. "I can't believe him! He just left us behind like that!" He started to punch a tree. Hinata tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. "He must have gone to look for Sakura…she's gone Naruto! SHE'S GONE!"

"I know"

Everyone gasped and looked over to the opening in the trees. Naruto stood there with a gloom expression while 3 carriages stood behind him. Kiba was the last to look over and the first thing Hinata could think of was slap him in the back of the head; completely out of her character. "You mentioned her Kiba" She snarled. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't know he was there…" Kiba muttered as he rubbed his head. After a moment he took a deep breath and walked over to the blonde. "Hey man….I'm sorry." He said as he set a hand on his friends shoulder. "I thought you left us all to go look for her…" He then said. Naruto smiled and looked up.

"It's ok." He said; making Kiba take his hand away. "I actually traveled to town and got food for everyone." He took a step to the side and presented the clones that were steering the carriages there. They all waved at the gapping canine man. "We have enough food to last us the next couple of months—"

"NARUTO YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Kiba hugged his blonde friend with all his might completely startling the boy. "I-it was no biggy…" Naruto muttered with a smile. "They just gave me all the food because we passed by the other week—ahh!" Kiba started spinning around and bringing the blonde with him. Apparently they were all going to starve if Naruto hadn't done what he did.

Hinata smiled and giggled as her teammate danced in happiness with the jinchuuriki. A village elder stumbled over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Would you kindly tell me what's going on between them over there?" She asked while pointing.

"Naruto-kun w-went to the sm-small village we passed o-on the way up here." Hinata told the elder. "He was able to g-get enough food for us to last a m-month or two." The timid girl smiled even more when she saw the elder give Naruto a thankful smile.

"Um..Kiba?" Naruto asked. "Mind putting me down?" Kiba nervously laughed as he set his friend down and rubbed the back of his head. They both chuckled after a moment but then there was silence. "Hey…Kiba…in a few months…you know when I feel better for sure…" Naruto looked up and smiled. "Can I head to Suna and ask if the colony can stay there?"

Kiba blinked. Did Naruto just ask '_him_' permission to go somewhere? That was weird. And not only that. The boy really thought about other people a lot. "Man Naruto…You really want to help these people don't you." Kiba muttered with a smile.

"Well of course." Naruto said with a smile. "How could I not if I'm going to be Hokage…" He trailed off after realizing what he said. "Well…the while 'Konoha being destroyed' thing is getting in the way of that…" He then muttered with his finger up. "But I still care" He gave his friend a big smile and thumbs up.

"Alright fine." Kiba said. "But when you go, Hinata, Sai, the village elders and I will be coming along." He then said. "Understand?" Naruto nodded with a smile after this. "Good. Now dispel your clones and go lie down." Kiba then ordered. Naruto nodded again and the clones were soon gone. He then walked over to his blankets and lied down like he was ordered.

Later that night, all the food was set up in one part of the colony. They had all worked together to do it, well except for the sick ones. Naruto, Konohamaru and a few other citizens. Naruto felt completely fine—in a way—and kept nagging to help but Ranni kept telling him to lie back down. "It's not fair…." Naruto grumbled. "I could have helped."

"Yes but if you stand too long you start feeling sick again." Ranni muttered as she gave Konohamaru his nightly treatment. "We don't want that remember?" She then said. Naruto made an impatient growl and lied all the way back down. "You could end up like the others….."

Her words trailing off made Naruto sit back up. "What do you mean by that?" He asked as the nurse stood up. "What others? Do you mean the ones back at the village?" He asked as she walked over. Ranni knelt down next to him and held a finger against her lips. "What happened?"

"I can't say it out loud." Ranni muttered as she pointed to Konohamaru. "I don't want him to get worried." She then said as he hands began to glow green. "I'll tell you when he falls asleep." She set her hand on his forehead and chest. "Lie down please."

"No…" Naruto muttered. "Whisper it then." He then said. She gave him a glare. "I'm not lying down till you tell me." They both gave each other the same look with raised brows.

"Lie-Down-Na-ru-to…."

"No"

Ranni sighed in defeat after a minute in a staring contest. "Fine I'll tell you." She said; receiving a proud and victorious smile from the blonde. "Last night after I treated you both," The nurse started as she took her hands away. "I went to go treat the other sick people…and they…" She trialed off while looking at her hands. Naruto's eyes narrowed in sadness. He was thinking something…but was he right? He reached over and grabbed her hand. When she looked up he gave her the '_tell me'_ look. "Died."

Naruto took his hand away and looked at his own. He was right. She was going to say exactly what he was thinking she was going to say. All of it came down to the villagers back home to him. That's all he could think about now. Sakura. His eyes widened. Sakura…she was gone. Bursting into tears for the first time in days, Naruto threw his face in his hands to cry. He was on a role with the no crying business, but now he ruined it.

Ranni wasn't able to comfort him tonight though. All she was able to do was rub his back for a few minutes or so. She had to get to her other patients. Naruto fell back on the back on the roll out bed and wiped the tears from his eyes. 'Damn it…'

"Hey, what's got you all depressed?"

Naruto's eyes shot open to the familiar voice. He sat up and looked over his shoulder, only to see the brunette kinoichi with buns in her hair. "T-Tenten?!" the blonde yelped in surprise at the upside down girl. "You survived?!"

"Yeah…" Tenten answered as she dropped from the tree. She flipped and landed on her feet before sitting down next to him. "But Neji and Lee weren't so lucky…" She sighed and looked at the ground. "They both….left…on the way here."

"Hey…We lost a lot of people Tenten." Naruto said with a smile, even though tears were still lightly falling down his face. "There's no need to get all upset." As soon as he said this, she looked up and raised a brow.

"Then why were '_you'_ crying?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself when he realized at the moment he was being a hypocrite. He shook his head and looked at his hands. "Sorry…I'm not trying to be a hypocrite or anything…" He muttered as his eyes closed.

"Who you crying for anyway?"

"Sa…" He couldn't say her name. He couldn't anymore. Just thinking about her made him burst into tears…who knew what saying her name would do to him. "Sa….." He shut his eyes and tried to say her name again. "Sa—"

"Sakura?"

His eyes widened for a moment, but then he slowly nodded. "Well I understand Sakura…" Tenten muttered as she stood. She knew he had a thing for her but just looking at his condition told her it was more then just a '_thing_'. "So who exactly is in charge?" She then asked.

"Kiba, Hinata, Sai and I are." Naruto answered. "But if you're asking to stay…I suggest you go ask Kiba." He covered his mouth and coughed before pointing to a tent on the other side of the campfire. "He's in there." Tenten nodded and made her way over to the canine man's tent. As soon as she was talking with him, Naruto lied back down and shut his eyes before soon falling asleep.

* * *

As the next 2 months went by, Naruto and Konohamaru's health had improved a great amount. Konohamaru was able to stand up more then 10 minutes and Naruto was able to stand for almost forever, but that was mostly because he was stubborn and he refused to get dizzy. The smaller boy was still slightly sick so he had to stay when he and the others left for Suna. Tenten had decided to stay as well and help Ranni with a few things. It took them almost a week to get to Suna from the small colony. Naruto wondered if they'd all make it across the desert.

When they arrived Naruto gave out a smile to the sand village. But the village elders; who were being carried by his clones looked at it with slight discomfort. Apparently they didn't like sand. "It's nice to see it…" The blonde muttered as he and the others began walking towards it. "It hasn't changed since last time."

"Naruto," Sai started as he walked a bit faster to walk with the blonde. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked. Naruto raised a brow and looked at him. "You seemed to be a little dizzy back when we were still in the forest." The jinchuuriki huffed and looked forward.

"I'm fine!"

Sai let out a sigh and started walking slower to get away from the blonde. They soon made it to the gate and the view Naruto saw made him smile. Temari was at the gate talking with the lookouts. He went to call out to her but she disappeared. Now sad he put his arm down and kept walking normally. When they arrived at the gate, he and one of the elders spoke to one of the look outs. They told him that they were Konoha survivors and needed to speak with the Kazekage.

They were happy to let them in and they all headed straight for the Kazekage mansion. Naruto smiled brightly for one of the first times in a long time as he entered the mansion. He and the others walked up the stairs and soon came to Gaara's office door. After taking a breath he opened the door and peered inside. "Yo Gaara!" He greeted with a smile.

The red-head behind the desk looked up and gasped; completely out of his character. "Naruto? You're alive?" He asked in surprise as they all entered the room. Naruto nodded and Gaara eyed the elders. "The elders as well?" He muttered as he sat back down. He had stood up when Naruto entered.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "They came along to talk about you and Konoha's future." He sighed and looked at the ground. "Did you hear about that?" He then asked while looking back up to his friend.

"Yes I did." Gaara answered; getting everyone's attention. "I sent many of my men to go look for survivors. And today…it's being rebuilt." Everyone's eyes widened and Kiba was the first to speak after.

"So that means we need a new Hokage right?" He asked. "Or did Tsunade…" He trailed off as the Kazekage nodded. All the leaf shinobi looked at their feet in sadness. Even the elders.

"Tsunade was found dead." Gaara told them. "Just like everyone else…" He sighed and looked at a paper on his desk. "We have been rebuilding it since and the gas is finally disappearing."

"So who will the next Hokage be?"

They all looked at Hinata in complete surprise. She'd never spoken out like that. And what was also weird was that she didn't even stutter a single word. "I believe Lord Kazekage and I can decide of that…" One of the elders answered "Alone though…" Taking the hint that they wanted to do this alone, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, and Hinata all left the room.

They waited for awhile. Naruto and Kiba both had their ears agesnt the door and tried to listen while Hinata took a small nap while laying on Akamaru. Sai had been drawing the sight of her slumber as he waited. "Can you hear what they're saying?" Naruto asked. Kiba shook his head. "Damn it…You're supposed to have good hearing."

"It's the Kazekage's office idiot." Kiba snarled. "I'm sure they have something on the door to prevent eavesdroppers from hearing things…" Naruto rolled his eyes and pressed his ear on the door again, but Kiba took his away. "Although I can hear footsteps…" He then muttered as he crawled over to his dog and teammate. Naruto raised a brow and went to say something but the door opened and he fell in.

"Naruto…we have come to a decision."

Naruto perked up and stood as the others entered the room. "The elders have told me how you took care of them when you were sick." Gaara started. "They even told me that you were the one that led the small colony out of the village and away from danger."

"Well it was actually Kiba's ide—"

"But you were the one that told them '_where_' to go." Gaara interrupted. Naruto scratched the back of his head and nodded before looking at the ground. "So that is why we came to decision of promoting '_you_' to Hokage." Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked up in surprise.

"Really?" The blonde asked. Gaara nodded and he looked at the elders. They nodded as well. "You aren't joking?" He then asked as he looked at his red-headed friend. Gaara shook his head this time and stood up before holding his hand out.

"Congratulations….Hokage-Sama."

The blonde nearly bursted into tears. Not from sadness but from happiness this time. He took a step forward and grabbed the Kazekage's hand before shaking it. He couldn't believe what was happening. If only Sakura was there to see him.

"Kazekage-Sama?"

Everyone looked over their shoulder and saw a black haired boy with a ponytail in the back. He looked rather lazy and very familiar. Naruto smiled and turned around immediately. "Shikamaru!" He yelped as he ran over and hugged his friend.

"N-Naruto?!" Shikamaru yelped in surprise. Hinata and Kiba both giggled while Sai seemed to be as well. "You're…all alive?" He asked after the blonde let go. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, we escaped just in time!" He told the lazy ninja. Then he realized something. Shikamaru was alive too!? "Wait! How are you alive Shikamaru?" Naruto asked while pointing to his friend.

"I was in Suna during the attack." Shikamaru answered. He looked around the room and shook his head. "My My it's crowded…I should probably leav—" He caught himself and looked at Naruto again. "You're Naruto right?" He asked. "I'm not seeing things…right?" Naruto shook his head.

"Good!" The lazy ninja yelped as he grabbed the blonde's arm. "There's someone I want you to see." He looked at the others. "You guys come too!" Naruto raised a brow at his friend. The boy never acted so determined before. He was pulled out of the mansion and outside and down the street.

"Where the hell are we going?!"

"The hospital!" Shikamaru answered as they all ran down the street. The hospital? Why would he be taking them to see someone in the hospital? Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw that the others were following him; except for the elders of course. When they entered the hospital, the lazy ninja didn't even stop at the main desk; he just kept going. Apparently he'd been there plenty times before. Then after awhile, they both stopped at a door and Shikamaru set his hands on his knees to take a breather. "Man…I haven't ran like that in forever…" He muttered to himself. Naruto chuckled while the other man set a hand on the door's handle. "Ready?" He asked. The blonde nodded and the door soon slid open.

"Hello."

Naruto raised a brow as a brown haired doctor walked out and stood next to Shikamaru. The others caught up while the lazy ninja whispered in the doctors ear. His eyes widened for a moment and then he nodded with a smile. "So you're Naruto?" The doctor said with his hand out. Naruto shook the man's hand and nodded. "Hello, I am Dr. Mishu, I've been taking great care of her and I'm sure she'll be glad to see you when she wakes up."

Naruto raised a brow and Mishu pointed in the door. "She woke up from her coma 2 months ago and has been waiting patiently. She'll be leaving tomorrow by the way" The blonde cautiously looked inside and gasped. The pink haired girl he had thought was dead all these months lied in the hospital bed. "She really missed you…" Mishu said. "She kept telling me that she couldn't believe you were…dead."

Naruto's eyes widened even more. '_She_' thought '_he_' was dead. Finally after a moment he sprung back into reality and ran in. "Sakura-Chan!" He yelped as he ran to the other side of the bed. He knelt down and lightly shook her. "Sakura-Chan…" His eyes narrowed and he lightly shook her again while the others entered the room. "Sakura-Chan?" He started to slightly panic. "Sakura-Chan??"

"Don't shake her idiot!"

Naruto looked up and saw Kiba glaring at him. "But…" Naruto started as he removed his hands from the pinkette. "She won't wake up…." He slowly reached back over to start shaking her again.

"Yo-you should listen to hi-him Naruto-kun…."

He looked up and saw Hinata standing next to Kiba. She had an almost irritated look just like the canine man. It was slightly surprising. "But they said she woke from that coma 2 months ago…why is she asleep?" He asked.

Kiba rolled his eyes before smacking his forehead. "She needs rest! God you're stupid sometimes…You have to be patient" He then said as he now rubbed his temples in aggravation.

Sai looked away from his small book and tapped Naruto's shoulder. "You should listen to Kiba, Naruto….The hag does need her rest…and patients will be best." He said. Naruto gave him a slight glare for calling her _'hag'_ but that was just like always. His eyes softened and he tried to protest.

"But…"

"Sai and K-Kiba are right Naruto-kun…just…be pa-patient." Hinata said with a small smile. Naruto looked over and saw that her smile was telling him to give up on this small argument, so he sighed in defeat.

"Fine…"

"Well sense she needs her rest…" Kiba started as he turned around. "I'm going to leave…Common guys." He mumbled. "We'll be at the hotel down the street." Naruto nodded and watched them all make their leave. He sighed again and looked around the room. There were many dolls of them all. Raising a brow he wondered where his was. He saw Sasuke's but where was his? He glanced over to the night stand next to him and smiled. There he was.

'He's perfect….'

Naruto smiled and looked at the door again. They were talking with Mishu. 'Thought they were leaving….' The blonde thought with a slight giggle. Then something caught his eye. He looked down and smiled even more to see that her eyes had opened. "Sakura-Chan!" He yelped happily before looking up. "Guys she woke up." He then said. She looked at him for a moment and he raised a brow. Then after a moment Sakura shot up and looked around the room. She looked very confused as she looked at them all. Probably thinking that all her dolls had come to life. Naruto started to chuckle slightly as he rubbed the bottom of his nose. "Thought we were dead huh?" He asked.

Sakura glanced over to him and nodded; her mouth slightly open. He opened his eyes again and picked something up from the nightstand. Then he showed it to her. "I think you got the jumpsuit perfect Sakura-Chan…." He said with his trade mark smile. He was holding his doll self up to her and she took it away to hide it; blushing. Everyone in the room laughed at this. But she gave them all the '_It's not funny!'_ look. But then she immediately tackled the blonde with a huge hug.

"I'm so happy your alive Naruto…" She whispered. He smiled and hugged her back; prepared to say the same thing but the next thing caught him off guard. "I love you…."

'She…what?'

After she let go of the hug Kiba asked about the dolls and after a slight laugh she started to explain. The whole time though, Naruto was in a complete trans. She loved him. After thinking she was dead…after finding out she was alive…he found out she loved him. It was almost too amazing to be happening. He was Hokage now…and the girl he loved was alive and in love with him. He couldn't believe it…

"So…How did you guys survive?"

Naruto came out of his trance as soon as that question was asked. He smiled and got the girls attention. "Well…" The blonde started. "When the first explosion set off, Sai and I were with Hinata and Kiba. And with Kiba's sense of smell and all, he found out that there was a poisonous gas in the explosives, so he decided to evacuate part of the village before it was too late. He kinda forced me to come along…but I said 'NO! I need to find Sakura-Chan!' so I ran off and went to your place, but it was already filled with the gas…Heh..." he started chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "I got really sick after that so I've been spending the past few months trying to get better, and since I finally felt better I decided to come here and ask Gaara if the people in our little colony could live here in Suna. But when I was talking with him he told me that the village was being re-built….and get this!"

Naruto shut one eye and held a finger up. "Hinata helped the village elders out so when they came to see Gaara with me…well, they decided to pick a new Hokage for the new Konoha….and guess who it is?!" He had both his eyes open now and leaning forward with a big grin.

Sakura was hugging the chibi Naruto doll as she thought. Then when she noted the smile and happiness in his eyes she pointed to him. "You!?" She yelped. Naruto nodded with a proud smile and her smile grew "Oh Naruto! That's great!" She attacked him with another huge hug; nearly crying in pure happiness.

"Naruto-kun was like a Hokage fo-for our small colony." Hinata said with a smile. "The vi-village elders told Gaara how well he had done so after awhile of thinking…they d-decided that Naruto would b-be the new Hokage."

Sakura pulled away from him with a big smile. He could tell she was happy for him. Naruto was happy….as long as she was. "Well…" Kiba started with a stretch. "I'm gonna head out…Common Hinata." The Hyuuga nodded and followed him out.

"Naruto….we should go too…" Sai muttered as he pointed. "You do have the money for the room anyway…" He then said before looking at the blonde. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Fine…" Naruto muttered as he stood up. "Sakura-Chan…the doctor said that you'll be leaving tomorrow." He said. She nodded with a smile and he smiled back. "Well…then I'll come tomorrow and help you move all these dolls out…" He looked around chuckling at all the little chibi versions of their friends. "Oh…and If you're wondering, the only other friends of ours that were ninja and survived were Tenten and Konohamaru….I think…."

Sakura giggled and grabbed his hand as he fell into thought. "Naruto its ok…you don't have to think so hard." She muttered with a smile. He smiled back and knelt down.

"Alright…I gotta go…" He said. "But I'll see you tomorrow." He gently kissed her forehead and winked. "And I love you too" He chuckled and stood up straight. Then he made his way over to the door. "See you." He shut the door behind him and leaned on the door. What a day….He's now Hokage…The woman he loved was alive…She returned his feelings…and he kissed her on the very place he'd been planning onto for as long as he loved her…well…besides the lips. He liked her forehead.

Naruto sighed and looked forward as he walked down the hallway. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. It may have been the end of old Konoha…but the new Konoha was just about to be born.

END


End file.
